opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Polution,Yes--Global Warming,No!
by Jaxhawk Who Shall We Believe? http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R1627xYpnOI/AAAAAAAAB8M/PRxKeDKGIQw/s1600-h/algore.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R1628xYpnPI/AAAAAAAAB8U/kRShVSRv2TI/s1600-h/boxer.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R1629BYpnQI/AAAAAAAAB8c/RqFNKgeXxXQ/s1600-h/north-pole-bears.jpg Climate scientists at the University of Rochester, the University of Alabama, and the University of Virginia report that observed patterns of temperature changes (‘fingerprints’) over the last thirty years are not in accord with what greenhouse models predict and can better be explained by natural factors, such as solar variability. Therefore, climate change is ‘unstoppable’ and cannot be affected or modified by controlling the emission of greenhouse gases, such as CO2, as is proposed in current legislation." These results are in conflict with the conclusions of the United Nations Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) and also with some recent research publications based on essentially the same data. However, they are supported by the results of the US-sponsored Climate Change Science Program (CCSP). The report is published in the December 2007 issue of the International Journal of Climatology of the Royal Meteorological Society 10.1002/joc.1651. The authors are Prof. David H. Douglass (Univ. of Rochester), Prof. John R. Christy (Univ. of Alabama), Benjamin D. Pearson (graduate student), and Prof. S. Fred Singer (Univ. of Virginia). And the Hartland Institute reported this week that the ice cap in Antartica is growing larger. "Antarctic sea ice set a new record in October 2007, as photographs distributed by the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration showed penguins and other cold-weather creatures able to stand farther north on Southern Hemisphere sea ice than has ever been recorded. The news of expanding Antarctic sea ice stole headlines from global warming alarmists who asserted Arctic sea ice had reached its lowest extent since 1979." Despite these reports, Climate Nobel Laureate Al Gore, is traveling through Great Britain and Europe giving speeches that netted him over six thousand dollars a minute for a speech in Great Britain recently.The London Daily Mail reported the following today: "Many of the audience at last month's Fortune Forum summit were restless as Mr Gore, who has won both a Nobel Peace Prize and an Oscar for his Global Warming campaigning work this year, delivered the half-hour speech that netted him $203,099,000...Guests had paid between $2,000 and $100,000 to attend." Despite the evidence to the contrary, Democrat Senators known for their Liberal, left wing stand are forming their own group to attend the "climate Change Conference" in Malasia. This despite the fact that the President has a delegation attending that will support the position taken by the President and Congress previously, to not sign the Kyoto Agreement. The following was reported by The Congressional Quarterly: "This week, representatives of more than 180 nations will meet on the Indonesian island of Bali to begin discussing a climate change agreement intended to replace the Kyoto Protocol, which expires in 2012. But the delegation that will be the most closely watched will not even have an official seat at the table. A "bipartisan" group of US senators and their top aides, which will be led by Democratic Sens. John Kerry of Massachusetts and Barbara Boxer of California, plan to meet with attendees and affirm their commitment to participating in the next round of global efforts to cap carbon emissions". Their position will be sharply at odds with that of the official US delegation, which consists of Bush administration officials who remain opposed to mandatory emissions curbs. It also will deviate from positions taken by past US Congresses that deemed the 1995 Kyoto agreement onerous,unworkable and bad for the U.S. economy. In Australia the Carbon Frenzy has gotten so bad that the following was reported today by CNS: "Having babies is bad for the planet, and parents of more than two children should be charged a birth levy and annual tax to offset the "greenhouse gases" their child will be responsible for over his or her lifetime. At the same time, those who use and prescribe contraceptives and sterilization procedures should earn tax relief for such greenhouse friendly services" that help to keep the population size down. These proposals, by an Australian academic, were published in the country's leading medical journal on Monday. When will people in the United States wake up to the FACT that the Ecology movement is the new home of the Communist Party in the United States? The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change has named greenhouse gases a primary cause of the Earth’s temperature increase. These gases are a result of numerous human activities some of which are carbon dioxide emissions by plants and factories, deforestation, and fossil fuel burning. However, a number of your daily activities also contribute into ‘heating’ the Earth and dooming it to death. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 11, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: GORE MONEY SCARE REAL RESEARCH Opinions